


Alone in the Infirmary

by ochakuro



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 14:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10280561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ochakuro/pseuds/ochakuro
Summary: After an incident in the classroom, Yoshiki takes Ayumi to the infirmary to get her cuts treated.





	

Ayumi waited patiently in the classroom for her friends. She had told them during lunch to meet her after school for an announcement. She didn't give any major details, but told them that it was really important and not to be late. She heard footsteps coming down the hall and immediately sat up. Those footsteps belonged to one of her fellow classmates, Kishinuma Yoshiki.

Ayumi sighed in disappointment. She had hoped Satoshi would be first.

"Hey Shinozaki, what's the big emergency?" Yoshiki asked, sounding a bit out of breath.

"Kishinuma-kun, did you run here?" Ayumi asked. "The others aren't here yet, so you could have taken your time."

After Yoshiki regained his breath, he approached Ayumi.

"I wanted to make sure I didn't miss anything..." Yoshiki said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Actually the real reason he came so quickly was because he wanted to be the first one alone with Ayumi. However, if he told her that, she would think he was some kind of weirdo.

"Ah I see." Ayumi responded.

The two stood in silence as they waited for the others. As time passed, Yoshiki would occasionally glance at Ayumi secretly, seeing her tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, move her foot against the floor or sigh impatiently through her lips. Yoshiki would feel a faint blush come to his cheeks every time he would admire Ayumi.

"Ne Kishinuma-kun, does it feel a bit breezy in here to you?" Ayumi asked.

Yoshiki quickly snapped out of his daze and scratched his cheek gently.

"Does it? I didn't really notice!" Yoshiki said, giving a nervous laugh.

Ayumi scanned the room, searching for the cause of the breeze and saw that one of the windows was opened.

"Over there!" Ayumi exclaimed, running towards the window.

Yoshiki stuck his hands in his pockets as he walked over to the open window.

"Looks like someone forgot to close it."

Ayumi tried to reach for the window's frame, but it was a bit too high up. Even standing on the tips of her toes didn't seem to help.

"They raised it up too high." Ayumi sighed as she placed her hands on her hips. "I can't reach it…"

Ayumi looked to Yoshiki, who was standing near to her.

"Kishinuma-kun, do you think you can reach it?"

"I think so. I am taller than you after all." Yoshiki responded.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ayumi said, folding her arms against her chest.

"I didn't mean anything bad, Shinozaki! It's just… I am taller than you…" Yoshiki rubbed the back of his neck, giving a nervous smile. He moved back slightly when Ayumi leaned towards him, giving him an angry look.

"I can close the window! Just you watch!"

Ayumi moved away from Yoshiki and pushed one of the desks near the window. She climbed on top, standing up slowly. The desk was old, so it wobbled a bit, frightening Yoshiki.

"Shinozaki, I don't think that desk is safe to stand on…" "I'll close the window for you. Just please get down." Yoshiki said in a worried tone.

"Stop being such a worry-wart. I can close it without your help!"

Ayumi reached for the window's bottom frame and tried to push it down, but it didn't budge. No matter how much force Ayumi used, it stayed it place.

"Grrr…" "Why won't it close?"

The desk underneath her began to wobble and creak, causing Yoshiki to worry more.

"Shinozaki, get down please!" Yoshiki yelled.

Ayumi felt the frame start to loosen up slowly and continued to use force to get it unstuck.

"I almost got it…"

Suddenly, the desk broke apart and Ayumi fell, landing on the broken desk. Yoshiki quickly went over to Ayumi, helping her up. He noticed there were scraps on her legs and hands.

"Are you ok?" Yoshiki asked.

"I think so…" "My body hurts a little…" Ayumi groaned.

"Let's get you to the infirmary."

"But the others-" Ayumi protested.

"That's not important right now! We have to make sure your cuts don't get infected!"

Yoshiki picked Ayumi up bridal style and quickly rushed out the room to the infirmary. Ayumi's heart pounded wildly in her chest and she begged Yoshiki to put her down, but Yoshiki continued to hold onto her in a protective way that made Ayumi blush uncontrollably.

Once they came to the doors of the infirmary, Yoshiki placed Ayumi down gently.

"Can you stand?" he asked, quietly.

Ayumi looked to Yoshiki and nodded slowly.

Yoshiki slid the door open to the infirmary and the two stepped inside. Once Yoshiki closed the door, he realized the nurse was nowhere in sight.

"Dammit, where's help when you need it?"

Ayumi sat down on one of the beds, rubbing her chest area in pain. Yoshiki noticed this and walked over to her.

"Does your chest hurt, Shinozaki?"

"I think it's bruised but I'm not sure…"

"We should probably put something on it."

Yoshiki looked around the infirmary for some rubbing alcohol, cotton balls and bandages for the cuts on Ayumi's legs and hands and some ice in case she had any bruises. After he found what he was looking for, he went over to Ayumi.

"Do you want me to treat your wounds...?" Yoshiki asked, sounding unsure if Ayumi wanted him to touch her. He wasn't exactly Ayumi's favorite person. If it were Satoshi, Ayumi would have no trouble in answering.

"I-I'll do it…" Ayumi said, nervously, taking the items from him. She went behind the curtain and pulled it over so Yoshiki wouldn't see her. Yoshiki sighed and laid back on one of the infirmary beds. He figured Ayumi didn't want to talk, so he began to slowly shut his eyes to nap a little.

"Kishinuma-kun…?"

Yoshiki opened his eyes and looked towards the curtain where Ayumi was. He saw her head poke out to look at him, but the rest of her body remained hidden (Ayumi only took off her shirt, so she's not naked, but it's natural for her to feel embarrassed).

"Umm…" "I don't think I'll apply it correctly…"

Yoshiki gulped slowly as he felt his heart start to beat uncontrollably in his chest. Was she asking him what he thought she was?

"Could you… could you please help me?" Ayumi asked, nervously.

Yoshiki slowly sat up from the bed, his eyes looking towards the floor as a faint blush came across his face.

"Are you sure, Shinozaki?" he said, quietly.

"You're the only one here Kishinuma-kun..."

"I could get someone else for you…" "A female teacher or something…"

"I DON'T WANT ANYONE ELSE!" Ayumi yelled.

Ayumi gasped at her tone and quickly went back behind the curtain. She didn't understand why she yelled at Yoshiki. He didn't do anything wrong.

"I... I just don't want you to have to go through any more trouble for me…" Ayumi said, quietly.

She felt a hand touch her shoulder gently and looked up slowly to see Yoshiki. The way he was looking at her made Ayumi's heart skip a beat.

"I would do anything for you, Shinozaki." Yoshiki breathed. "I don't care how many obstacles I have to go through as long as you're okay."

"Kishinuma-kun…" Ayumi said, speechless by his words.

Yoshiki wanted to confess his feelings for Ayumi right then and there, but her wounds were more important right now. He sat her down gently on one of the steel stools and picked up the rubbing alcohol, cotton balls and bandages. He knelled down slowly, making sure not to look up her skirt (the skirts are pretty short after all).

"This is going to sting a little, ok?"

Ayumi nodded slowly, holding the sides of the stool so she wouldn't move.

Yoshiki opened the bottle of rubbing alcohol and grabbed a cotton ball. He wet the cotton ball slightly with the rubbing alcohol before moving over to one of Ayumi's cuts. He gently began to dab it on the cut, making sure it get it properly clean. He could hear Ayumi whimper a little at the contact, but soon it was over once Yoshiki placed a bandage over it. Ayumi sighed of relief, glad that the burning sensation was over.

"Think you can hold out while I bandage the rest?" Yoshiki asked, giving Ayumi a playful smirk.

Ayumi blushed slightly and folded her arms against her chest as she turned her head the other way. "W-Who do you think I am? I'm not a baby you know."

"No, you're right. You're not a baby." He began to work on her other cuts. "You're Shinozaki."

Ayumi looked to Yoshiki, seeing him work on her wounds with deep concentration. Ayumi couldn't help but watch him with interest.

"He doesn't look bothered at all..." "Shouldn't this be a burden to him?"

Yoshiki finished bandaging all the cuts on Ayumi's legs, which weren't many. He then stood up to proceed with her hands. Ayumi felt her heart beat wildly in her chest at the closeness between them. She watched as Yoshiki picked up her hands and dab them gently with the cotton ball. He then grabbed the bandages and began to wrap each one of them with great care, as if they were glass. Ayumi never thought someone would take great care in treating her like this.

All that was left now was the bruise on Ayumi's chest, much to her embarrassment. She covered her body with her arms.

"Don't look…"

"I need to see your bruise, Shinozaki." "It could be serious."

"But…" Ayumi whimpered.

"If you're worried about me seeing your body, don't be." "I think you're beautiful."

Ayumi looked towards Yoshiki, feeling him wrap his blazer around her shoulders. Ayumi snuggled into the blazer, feeling its warmth from being worn by Yoshiki all day. Her body felt a little cold from not having on her shirt.

"I promise I won't hurt you, ok?" Yoshiki said, reassuringly.

Ayumi watched as Yoshiki picked up the small bag of ice and moved a bit closer towards her. He slowly moved the blazer aside in order to see the bruise better. Luckily, it wasn't that huge, but it still needed to be taken care of. He looked into Ayumi's eyes for permission, to which she granted him with a nod. Yoshiki then placed the bag of ice gently on Ayumi's bruise.

"Ngh…" Ayumi flinched from the contact of the cold bag on her skin.

"Just hold on for a few minutes, ok?" Yoshiki said, placing a hand against Ayumi's cheek. "You'll feel better, I promise…"

Ayumi nodded, closing her eyes as she tried to deal with the cold sensation of the ice bag. Yoshiki stroked Ayumi's cheek gently to comfort her, while his other hand held that bag of ice in place. He decided to make small talk to pass time.

"What was that big announcement you were going to give, Shinozaki?"

Ayumi opened her eyes and smiled at Yoshiki.

"I wanted all of us to go on a ghostly scavenger hunt!"

"Ghostly…scavengers hunt?" Yoshiki said, confused.

He saw Ayumi reach into her skirt pocket and pull out a piece of paper. She unfolded it and showed it to Yoshiki.

"I found it on this website!" "Everyone will break up into teams and get a list of the items they need to find." "The first team to find all the items gets a prize!"

"That just sounds like your usual scavenger hunt." Yoshiki said, unamused.

Ayumi giggled, grinning at Yoshiki. "It won't be once I tell you guys where we'll be doing the scavenger hunt!"

"Let me guess, it's going to be some abandoned haunted area, isn't it?"

"Maybe~" Ayumi teased. "Do you think everyone would want to go?"

"Why wouldn't they?" "It's nice to hang out together somewhere other than school."

Ayumi smiled happily at Yoshiki's response. "I can't wait to tell everyone. It's going to be so much fun!"

She noticed Yoshiki moving away from her and gave him a confused look.

"Kishinuma-kun, what's wrong?"

"Nothing see?" He held up the ice bag, which was now water. "All the ice melted."

"O-Oh…" Ayumi said, feeling a bit disappointed.

"Shinozaki? Is something the matter?" Yoshiki asked.

Ayumi shook her head from side to side and got down from the stool. She removed Yoshiki's blazer from her shoulders and handed it back to him.

"We should probably hurry back to the others."

Yoshiki nodded and went away so Ayumi could put on her shirt. He told her to apply some cream to the bruise when she got home, so it could heal.

Ayumi came out from behind the curtain and fixed her shirt.

"Ok, I'm ready!"

Yoshiki nodded and moved towards the door. Before he could open it, he felt something tuck at his sleeve. He turned to see Ayumi standing behind him, her cheeks flushed slight pink.

"...Don't tell anyone about this, ok?"

Yoshiki smiled at Ayumi and turned to face her.

"I won't tell anyone, Shinozaki."

Ayumi rubbed her shoe against the floor as she put her arms behind her back.

"Cross your heart?"

Yoshiki placed a hand against his heart.

"I promise, I won't tell anyone, Shinozaki." "If I do, you can beat me up as many times as you like. I'll also buy you all the manga and anime your heart desires."

Ayumi giggled, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "It's a deal!"

The two left the infirmary and headed back to the classroom. Their friends were already there, waiting for them. The reason they were late was because Satoshi promised to take Yuka home after school. They then got side tracked with helping Ms. Yui. Ayumi forgave them of course, but made sure to give them a little scolding for not telling her sooner. She then proceeded with her announcement about the scavenger hunt, to which everyone agreed that they would be there. Ayumi would text them the location and other details by the weekend.  


* * *

The 2-9ners left the classroom and proceeded home together. Naomi and Seiko noticed the bandages on Ayumi and became concerned.

"Class rep, what happened to you!?" Naomi asked.

"You have so many bandages…" "It makes you look almost like a mummy." Seiko teased.

"I…" Ayumi paused as she looked back to Yoshiki, who was talking with Morishige and Satoshi about something. Yoshiki glanced towards Ayumi and placed a hand against his heart, assuring her that he didn't forget their promise. Ayumi smiled warmly to Yoshiki before looking at Seiko and Naomi.

"I had a little accident in the classroom. I guess I'm a bit clumsy."

Seiko and Naomi looked each other before looking at Ayumi with a confused expression. Ayumi just giggled before looking onward, smiling happily.

"I guess he's not such a bad guy after all."


End file.
